


心盲（2）

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 6





	心盲（2）

Like a gun  
You shoot me like a gun  
掙扎不敵快感  
軟弱有種殘忍  
——王嘉儀《獵》

轿车从山脚爬上半山腰不过几分钟的路程，关斌蜷缩在后座，汗已经将白西服外套下的衬衣浸湿。信息素从每一寸皮肤底下涌出来，身下那处隐秘的关口饱受情欲的酸胀折磨，他感到有液体从那里一小股一小股流出来。  
停车的那一刻，他几乎没有力气打开车门。  
他已经没有精力关心第二天这名司机会否与他的同事调侃三少爷濒临发情的状况，踉踉跄跄开门进屋，在菲佣略带惊恐的注视下冲进房间。  
床头柜的底层抽屉常备有抑制剂。对于关斌来说，发情时吃抑制剂和女孩子痛经吃布洛芬一样稀松平常——没有伴侣信息素的安抚，他独自根本熬不过如此强烈的情热。

记得中学的时候，他逃课去看喜欢的学长的篮球比赛，并且冲在他的一众追求者前面，第一个给他递水。刚刚打完比赛的学长汗流浃背，走过来的那一刻，Alpha信息素铺天盖地朝他涌过来，还不知道自己特殊体质的关斌当场就被刺激得发情了，晕倒在操场边上，送去校医室挂了两天吊瓶才缓过来。  
从此人们每每说到学长，都会顺带提起那个原地发情的小Omega。可笑的是，学长在厌恶他，处处躲着他的同时，也没有忘记拿这事炫耀自己，甚至公然称他为“骚鸡”。  
话传到关斌耳朵里，他当然伤心极了。可他又能怎么样呢，他的确喜欢上了这样一个Alpha，还因为他在大庭广众之下发了情。  
之后他任何时候都会随身带一些抑制剂。

关斌就着杯里剩的两口冷水囫囵吞下两片抑制剂，自暴自弃地脱掉汗湿的衣物缩在床上等待药效发作。  
他前些年常用的抑制剂药性强，起效很快，但吃了一段时间之后信息素愈发不稳定了。于是被医生要求停用，现在只能吃缓释类药物，起码也要半小时才发挥作用。  
在这之前，他还需忍受一段时间的情热折磨。  
心跳正持续加速，关斌仰着头大口大口呼吸，双腿不自觉地夹紧，难耐地摩擦着，有透明的黏液从股缝流出来。  
“嗯……”  
酸软的双手无措地套弄着高高翘起的性器，但几乎没有任何帮助。来自后穴的空虚感越来越强，早已被淫液浸透的穴肉翕张着渴求被什么东西填满。  
和抑制剂放在一起的还有一根黑色的硅胶假阳具，并不是每一次发情都会被用上。他当然知道这只是再合理不过的生理需求，但还是常常感到害羞。  
草草用消毒湿巾擦过硅胶表面，关斌跪在床上颤抖着一只手将它往后庭塞。没有任何阻碍，滑腻的软肉贪婪地吮吸着硅胶棒，有液体被挤出来，滴在灰色床单上。  
他羞得闭上眼，硬着头皮将那假阳具一推到底。快感裹挟着令人羞耻的满足感汹涌而来，他发出一声带哭腔的惊喘，上半身贴着床单小幅度地摩擦。  
关斌狼狈地咬住下唇，伸手去打开假阳具的震动开关。玩具震动的幅度并不大，但横冲直撞的信息素令每一寸皮肤都格外敏感，强烈的快感很快席卷了全身，关斌被迫夹紧了双腿，而因此收缩的穴肉遭受了更剧烈的折磨。

“啊……”  
偏偏视线被模糊时，脑中不断重播的画面就变得格外真切。张宁的低音和微弱气味交替刺激感官，比一步步攀升的情欲还要糟糕。  
荷尔蒙从不骗人，即使才见过一面。甚至他的形象还不具体，却记得他的唇是薄薄的，好似贴着他的皮肤，带着些湿润的微凉。  
究竟他也做不到理性地喜欢和讨厌一个人。  
关斌不知道自己此刻算舒服还是难受，只觉得身体已经被快感冲刷透彻，却还不够，远远不够。  
“阿宁……”意识模糊中他尝试唤这个名字。下一秒就羞得把脸埋进被子里。  
未免太亲昵。  
“嗯……”

幻想中的男人用带着薄茧的指腹轻轻抚摸过他的脊背，沿着脊椎缓缓向下，直至尾椎——关斌战栗着低喘出声。  
他的手代替了男人的手，捏住玩具的尾端，颇有技巧地调整着角度，小幅度地向里戳刺。  
“三少，”他甚至为他安排了对白，“舒服吗？”  
“呜——”他就要哭出来了，不止因为快感，还为自己超出认知的淫荡。  
怎么可以这样幻想一个陌生人？  
明明他对每一个人都是这样笑，不过是得体的冷漠。

猝不及防的高潮打断所有与张宁有关的思绪，关斌咬住枕套颤抖着射了。强烈的忧虑与窘迫在这一刻奇迹般被释放，伴随着穴道涌出的热液一起离开躯体。  
他伸出酸软的手抽出仍在振动的硅胶阳具，洞口来不及收缩，体液便从粉红的一圈软肉中间淌下来，顺着大腿根蜿蜒而下，渗进灰色的床单，留下一圈深色的印记。

可能是抑制剂起效了，情潮渐渐消退，似乎没有卷土重来的苗头。  
关斌筋疲力尽地仰躺在床上，扯过被子盖住黏湿的下半身，微张着嘴，胸口剧烈起伏着。  
然后呼吸逐渐平复，将整个身埋入被窝，沉沉睡去时眉头仍微微皱起。

再醒来时已是大中午了。  
身体是酸痛的，但好在情欲已经完全褪去。  
从衣柜里翻出一套干净的睡衣裤换上，将桌上的药片和硅胶玩具收进抽屉，又把散落一地的衣物捡起，拆了床罩一并扔进洗衣篮。  
打开房门恰好撞上菲佣，她眼神躲闪地对他鞠躬问好，并询问心仪的午餐菜式。  
关斌随口说了几个下饭的搭配，在心里叹了一口气。  
这才来多久，便出了这样大的洋相。  
他转身要下楼，菲佣又叫住他，告诉他张秘书又来了，已在客厅等候多时。

关斌心头一紧，犹豫几秒说知道了。  
怀着忐忑地心情挪下楼，从楼梯拐角处隐约看见他的身影便停住，大气也不敢出。  
但拖鞋的动静实在太大，他很快听到笔记本电脑被放在桌面的声音，张宁站起身来望向这边。  
关斌连忙往后退了退，小腿撞在台阶上，重心不稳向后倒去，发出闷重的声响。  
“嘶……”后腰被台阶边缘狠狠撞了一下，关斌弓起身子小声呼痛。  
张宁听得动静自然快步赶来将他扶起：“三少，你有冇事？”  
他今天没有穿西装马甲，也没有戴金丝边眼镜。偏休闲的灰色短袖衬衫配浅棕色长裤，头发只简单打理过，更显温和亲切。  
关斌低着头不敢看他，把手臂从他手中抽出来：“冇，冇事。”  
“你有乜事？”他扶着墙勉强站稳，适才问道。  
“哦，琴晚清场嘅时候系你个位底下见到哩个胸针，就摞过嚟俾返你。“张宁从沙发上的公文包里拿出一枚羽毛形状的金属胸针，是有些眼熟，不过关斌不记得昨天到底有没有戴它出门。  
“哦，多，多谢。”他从张宁手里接过胸针，他的手凉凉的，不同于昨夜幻想中的滚烫。红晕不知不觉爬上耳根。  
“你唔介意嘅话，留低食个饭？”  
张宁弯腰将笔记本放进公文包，转过头来朝他一笑：“多谢三少，不过我约咗女朋友食日本菜，就唔留低了。”

“……哦。”关斌将双手背在身后，手指有些烦躁地摩挲着那枚胸针，一颗心不自觉地下沉。原来穿得这样轻松随意，是早已有温柔乡可赴。  
“咁你慢走。”  
“好，三少再见。”张宁微笑着朝他点了点头，拎着公文包往门口走去。手机屏幕上是拨通电话的页面，想来已经非常着急和期待。  
大门被轻手轻脚地关上，关斌泄气地将胸针随手扔在茶几上，抱着膝盖缩进软绵绵的沙发里。  
然后被沙发缝隙里的什么东西硌了一下，伸手摸出来，是一块百达翡丽鹦鹉螺手表。

关斌几次三番想把手表还给张宁，却发现自己并没有他的联系方式。那天之后他也没有再过来，不知他是否发现自己丢失了这么贵重的东西。  
不知道为什么，他偏不愿意通过其他人联系他。也可能只是不想让别人知道他来过。  
今天是杨家一个月一度的家庭聚会，用杨生的话来说，趁自己还能吃能跑，要多和子女们联系感情，饭桌上只谈家事，不谈公事。  
他是杨生的心腹，应该会来吧。关斌将手表用一块软布包好，放进口袋。

自关斌一进门，母亲便拉着他坐下，又是吃东西又是喝茶，又拿给他几件新衣服，亲亲热热地说着家长里短，杨生也笑眯眯地坐在一旁看妻子忙里忙外，不时几句嘘寒问暖，又提及下学期转学的事。  
来到杨家之前，母亲极少社交，也没什么来往密切的亲戚，逢年过节家里总是冷冷清清。  
虽然是陌生的热闹，但关斌仍感到些许温暖。  
当然了，这种温暖大概只建立在所谓三口之家的情境下。

大少和二小姐前后脚到了，关斌抬头望去，她笑盈盈地挽着的男人不是张宁又是谁。  
两人对视一秒，张宁微笑着向他点点头，关斌连忙移开视线。  
难怪丢了名贵的手表也不着急，和手握公司50%以上股份的杨家二小姐谈恋爱，自然是不缺这一块了。  
大少爷仍是一副不可一世的样子，皮笑肉不笑地叫了父亲和关姨，连看都没有看关斌一眼。

于是席间气温骤降，母亲沉默地给他夹菜，杨生数落着大儿子和某个女明星的绯闻又上了报纸，张宁和Joey旁若无人地交谈甚欢。关斌觉得自己比旁边站的菲佣还要低一等，应该化作门口的大理石柱子。  
余光里的张宁仍然是不卑不亢谦谦君子的模样，体贴地给女友剥虾，和他想象中低声下气的油腻软饭男大相径庭。  
他面无表情地夹了一块离自己最近的白切鸡，蘸了姜蓉送进嘴里。菜做得太精致，鸡肉入口便夹着鲜味和些许油脂软绵绵地化在嘴里，关斌却觉得它已失了该有的味道。

午餐结束后杨生吩咐张宁回公司拿一些文件，Joey嗔怪父亲不让男友多休息一会。  
关斌也借口学校的事要先回去，母亲拉着他的手又是一通叮嘱。  
他在车库门口截住张宁：“阿……张秘书，你有块表上次跌系我屋企。你，你留个电话俾我，得闲你嚟摞喇。”  
张宁看着他迟疑了两秒，随即微笑着说好，念了自己的手机号码，道谢后转身进了车库。  
关斌看着他的背影，汗湿的手伸进口袋里，隔着软布摸了摸那块手表。他自己也不知道，自己为什么要这样做。  
他转过头时，似乎有个人影消失在门框里，留下香烟的一层乳白。  
张宁第二天便联系了关斌，约定周一来拿手表。  
关斌看着书桌上那块与房间格格不入的手表，长叹一口气。

然而周一的早晨，他却浑身酸软无力，几乎下不来床。  
不用等他看日历，空气里浓稠的信息素和逐渐燥热的躯体告诉他，他提前发情了。  
他慌忙拉开床头柜的抽屉，却只看到那根黑色的硅胶阳具。  
抑制剂不见了。

TBC.


End file.
